


Unknowingly Bitter (And Sweet)

by readytocancelplans



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, Flowers!, Fluff, High School AU, M/M, Makoto and Hiyori are brothers, This is my first work on here pls don’t drag me, lots of rare ships, no one asked for this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2019-11-07 22:28:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17969234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readytocancelplans/pseuds/readytocancelplans
Summary: Makoto finds himself having to attend public school again. After his more than tragic adolescents, he’s ready to learn and continue his education in a proper classroom. Only this time, it’s not just the curriculum keeping him occupied.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> edit : I went back and edited the present verbs to past and changed a few weirdly phrased sentences, I physically could not post a new chapter without doing so.

_It was difficult having to walk home, every single day. The fear never lessened, in fact, the walking got immensely harder. Carrying his backpack was a task in itself. He felt the slight ache in his arm worsen. The small droplets of blood trickled off the sides of his face. He was petrified, he didn't think he could make it home. On days like these, he found it hard letting his chest fill with the slightest bit of air. Every step he took was horribly painful. There's only so much a person can take. Makoto's eyelids felt heavy, but he attempted to power through. He had to make it home. His head was a throbbing mess. The cuts on his hands stung, and his knee was swelling up. It all hurt, so bad._

_He hated having to stay after school for extra help. He didn’t have a choice, his teacher knew he needed it, they’d call his parents if he didn’t attend. He knew they would wait, they always did. It only made it known how specifically targeted he was. He didn’t understand why. It was all mind boggling. There was nothing a simple talk couldn’t fix, especially since he knew he couldn’t have done anything so drastic to have put him in the situation he was in. he'd been able to hide the seriousness of the problem for months now. His mother was incredibly concerned, but he always managed to talk her out of taking action. That was until, today._

_The last thing he remembered was passing by the only flower shop in town, 'The Petals.' He loved going there. If he got lucky, he’s got to go after school. More so on the weekends, he'd practically beg his mother to come with him._

_He'd begun a collection in his room. Tiny pots, filled with whatever caught his eye the days he’d go. Ultimately, his father built a small garden in their backyard, his room was becoming too crowded, and the plants weren’t living as long as he’d like them to. On his more of a limp, and less of a walk home, Makoto also began to remember, a certain spring afternoon. Back when the beatings weren't as severe. He was walking home, crying. He hated the name calling the most. They were so nasty. He was openly sobbing in public, he had never been more embarrassed._

_That was until, he turned the corner of a street located near his house, and walked right into someone. Makoto didn’t know this boy, but, he looked intimidating. The sun setting behind him gave his dark hair, a light gleam and his eyes were a weird shade of blue. Beautiful, nonetheless. The boy eyed him curiously, Makoto immediately wiped the tears off his small face. The taller looking boy wasn’t fooled. Makoto’s eyes were bloodshot red, you’d have to be an idiot not to pick up on what was happening. The taller boy looked down at Makoto, he gave him an odd look. A look Makoto had never quite seen from the other boys at his school. It was silent for a bit, they just looked at each other. Makoto was attempting to read him, but just couldn’t. He seemed like a complex person._

_The taller boy reached into the bag he was carrying, and pulled out a single Lily. It was by far, the most beautiful flower Makoto had ever laid his eyes on. This one in particular, was fuchsia. The boy could've sworn he saw Makoto's eyes shine bright. The smile on his face illuminated everything in sight. He had never seen anything so breathtaking. The tall boy smiled back at him, and handed him the Lily. Too engulfed in the moment, he realized he hadn’t said a single word._

_"Green eyes, don't cry." Makoto looked back up at the stranger after admiring the gorgeous Lily he gifted him. He looked directly into his blue toned eyes._

_"Someone as lovely as you, should receive lovely looking things." Makoto felt a slight blush rise to his cheeks. The stranger just grinned right back at him._

_“Don’t cry anymore, green eyes, please.”_

_Makoto never asked for his name, Makoto never said goodbye, and more importantly, Makoto doesn't remember the boy at all._

_————————_

"Mako! open the door!" Stunned, by the sudden aggressive knocks, ultimately coming from the other side of his bedroom door, Makoto climbed out of bed, and hurried to unlock it. He’d been trying to break that awful habit.

"sorry!—sorry!" Makoto yelled back while fidgeting with the knob. An annoyed figure appearing on the other end. His face mimicked almost the same features as his own. Slightly darker hair, a centimeter shorter, and frames that laid gently on the bridge of the others nose, they used to look identical. Makoto outgrew Hiyori, while Hiyori thought it was a good idea to dye his own hair, right before the school year had begun. The glasses were a bonus, a lot less for look, and more out of necessity. Hiyori’s vision was atrocious. Contacts were just too uncomfortable for him.

"Took you long enough. Have you seen my phone charger?"

"Nope, need I remind you, I just woke up"

"Woah, what's with the 'tude this morning."

"There's no attitude, just tired is all." Makoto lazily smiled. He was the kind of person who was strict on routine. Meaning, he would wake up at 8, eat breakfast exactly 30 minutes after, showered at about 9, and so on, so forth. To Hiyori, Makoto claiming to feel exhausted, was out of the ordinary. Never once, had he attempted to disrupt the balance in his regime. His brother was an incredibly sweet person, too sweet, he might add. With that being said, triggering Makoto was no where near on his bucket list. He would only feel bad about it, and wether he admits it or not, a little afraid at how Makoto might react. He'd rather not over step that boundary. 

Makoto noticed the worried expression on Hiyori's face, the moment the words left his mouth. He was always so overprotective of him. Makoto appreciates the sentiment, but he could take care of himself. He hoped Hiyori would dial it down. He loves his brother dearly,but even when he really did need him, he couldn’t help but feel like a burden whenever Hiyori showed any concern over him.

"Calm down, I just stayed up late rereading ‘The Order of the Phoenix.’" Makoto reassured him. Hiyori sighed heavily at that.

"Don't stress me out right before I have to leave for school, please."

"Don't worry about me, I'm completely fine. That reminds me, if you have any time today , do you think you could you pick up my uniform? I would really like to get it dry cleaned before next week.”

Makoto's smile could illuminate any room he set foot in. Hiyori knew he was thinking about next week. Yet, the thought only made him nervous. He wanted Makoto to enjoy the last two years of high school. He wanted him to live them to the fullest. But, he was concerned about a few things. For starters, with how others might treat him. Makoto was fragile at heart. He was too good for this world. He would hate for students to walk all over him. His appearance should scream, intimidation. Unfortunately for Hiyori, Makoto's energy was far too ‘I love puppies and pottery.’ Which meant, he needed to look out for him, at all times. If someone were to take advantage of his brother, he wouldn't know how to contain himself. He was also incredibly worried about how Makoto might react to the new environment. Makoto had told him countless of times that he was ready. But, Hiyori didn’t know wether to believe him or not. Considering Makoto’s history, you couldn’t blame him for being so god damn worried.

"Uh, yes. I could take it after school, if you want me to?"

"Can I come?" Hiyori smiled, he knew Makoto was making an effort to better himself. Hiyori didn’t mind bringing Makoto along, mainly because he was there to keep an eye on him, and because he enjoyed the company.

“Sure, just make sure your ready when I get back."

"got it."

"Anyways, if you see my charger, could you just put it on my desk? I have to get going." Hiyori heard a faint ‘sure’, right as he left the room. He ran down the stairs, announcing his leave to whoever was listening. Grabbing his bag from the side of the door, on his way out.

——————

Hiyori was fuming, instantly regretting leaving his house five minutes late. Being held up by the traffic right outside of the buildings parking lot, made him wonder how any of these assholes received their license in the first place. He clenched his jaw, the horn sounds starting to infuriate him even more. He set his head on the stirring wheel, coming to terms with the fact that he'd be late, again.

After spotting an open space, he went right for it. He proceeded to walk across the parking lot, flipping off a few of the students that held him up in the line beforehand. He wouldn’t consider himself as rude, but he was a huge hot head. He didn't care much about what others thought of him, their approval meant absolutely nothing. He wasn't fazed by others opinions of him. Mainly because no one ever had the guts to say anything about him, and even if they did, it was never to his face. He wasn’t very charming, or easy to approach. But, as one girl has very disrespectfully pointed out to him once, he was ‘very lucky to be attractive, or else no girls would talk to him.’ That always pissed him off whenever he thought about it.

He continued his walk up the steps, to the entrance. He debated if he should pick up Makoto's uniform now or later. He didn't feel like getting caught up in the office after school, but he was already late. He could get a pass while he was there, so he changed his direction from first period History, to the office. Amakata Sensei wouldn't mind anyways.

——————

Makoto stared at his laptop, bored out of his mind. He was ready to attend school already. He couldn't stand being cooped up in his room for five plus hours everyday. It was mentally exhausting. It's not like he wasn't allowed to leave, but his mom would get upset if he neglected his school work. He couldn't really focus anywhere else, but his room. He seriously needed a break. Closing his laptop, and pulling out his phone, he checked the time. 1:30, it read. He needed a walk. He’d been breaking his routine for the past three weeks, his therapist had recommended doing so in order to prepare for his new school schedule. He would be lying if he said he didn't feel out of place doing so, it made him uncomfortable, and squeamish. But, Hiyori wouldn't be home for another hour, and he didn't want to waste that time alone, sitting at his desk, feeling restless. He'd have to break his precious routine starting next week anyways.

His problem with change had been brought up more than a couple times with his therapist, and Makoto's been throughly working on it. He absolutely had to be ready for next week. Makoto was working down his list, him and his therapist had made, of things he needed to improve, and that’s where he felt he should start. He loved his therapist. Nao Sensei has been with him since he was 12, which was at about the same time he left public school.

If Makoto was being honest, he wasn’t as ready for school as he says he is. He wants to go back for the sole purpose of being in the classroom. He wanted to be taught by a real teacher, and receive the remaining of his education from one. If there was a way to avoid the other students, he would rush at the opportunity. Not because he hated people, he used to love them, but, he’s a bit more cautious now. he wouldn’t want to be an awkward mess around them. Knowing he has to interact with others and try to not to mess up, scares the living hell out of him. He had trouble trusting people, of course he did. It made sense. But, he could never find it in himself to hate anyone. Which, no one ever understood. Even after all he’d been through, he’s never hated anyone more than himself. He blames himself for all he’s been through. No one, not even Nao Sensei, has been able to change his mind. His biggest insecurity was being liked by others, what if no one at school liked him? What if history were to repeat itself?The thoughts themselves were stressful.

Nao Sensei had discussed with him the importance of creating long lasting relationships outside of his relatives. Makoto vividly remembers the time he had friends. He loved it. A small part of him wishes to have that same feeling towards others again, to not be afraid of opening up. He shares all his affection with his family. He loves a good hug, and a cuddle. Oh, how he loves cuddling. But, he’d be too uncomfortable to do that with people who weren’t in his bubble. He had trust issues, and that was evident.

Makoto walked over to his closet, opening it up, attempting to put an outfit together. He hadn't changed since he’d woken up. While rummaging through the neatly hung up clothing, he decided on a orange, red, and white sweater. Layered on top of a white long sleeve, with a pair of black chinos, and his typical white sneakers. He gave himself a thorough look in the body-length mirror off to the left of his closet, making sure he looked at least semi decent. He then brushed his hair a bit, not really putting in too much effort. He was never really good at doing his own hair to begin with. He proceeded to head to the bathroom to finish up there. Ten minutes later, and he was done.

He ready to head out, but not before kissing his mom on the cheek and peeking in to see how his younger siblings were doing. He adored Ran and Ren. He spent the majority of these past few years in their company, during the day. While Hiyori would head to school, he'd stay home with them. When they started school last year, Makoto felt incredibly lonely, more than he usually did. He struggled with it for a few months. His lunches we're eaten alone, and the couple of breaks from his school work, we're taken alone. Already a few months into the new school year, he found it easier to adapt. Mainly because they left while he was still asleep, and came back home right around his second break, due to a change in the start time. His mom was good company, he loves her, but he already felt like a burden in his circumstances, so he never wanted to bother while she was busy.

Makoto checked the time again, and realized he needs to leave now or else he wouldn’t get to take the route he wanted to. Walking always helped clear his head. It made him happy that, even though he couldn’t properly talk to people, without getting nervous, he could always manage to smile at them. Not wanting to cut his walk short, he kissed Ran and Ren good bye, and headed out.

————

“Guys, i seriously think there’s something wrong with Amakata Sensei, I could’ve swore she was talking to herself during the study period.” Asahi stated, only getting weird looks from the others in return.

“She probably thinks the same thing about you.” Natsuya smirked. He loved pushing Asahi’s buttons, and it didn’t take much to get a reaction out of him. His temper always got the best of him, and Natsuya thoroughly enjoyed setting him off.

“Kiss my ass, you stupid, ugly jock.” Asahi retorted. Which surprisingly was one of the fastest times he’d ever blown up so quickly, even Natsuya was taken aback.

“Sorry I play a real fucking sport, you cock sucker.” The grin on Natsuya’s face would make any girl fall head over heels for him. Only, Asahi wasn’t a girl, and was ready to start a fist fight in the middle of the hallways at all times. Only this time, Sei put an abrupt stop to their petty fight.

“Whatever, man.” Natsuya was shocked. Kisumi took the opportunity to take action. Giving both of them a lecture on boundaries, and to be cautious of what you say to others, as well as to be a aware of the location where this is all taking place. Unknowingly, the two idiots were causing a scene by the locker area they were all standing by. Hiyori was embarrassed by the childish behavior of his friends. Not understanding how Sousuke and Sei were completely unfazed. At least Kisumi tried to turn this into a life lesson. Although, probably not imprinting into their friends tiny brains, unfortunately. Hiyori cared deeply about his friends, but they were all a pretty big handful in their own way.

During lunch, Hiyori hadn’t spoken a word. Somewhere during the day, it clicked in his mind that Makoto had to meet his friends, and that just wasn’t sitting well with him. They were too much, too soon, for Makoto. Ideally, Hiyori was hoping to ease these big guys onto Mako. Throwing them his way all at once would be a huge mistake. He didn’t know how Makoto would react. He was the definition of shy, and introverted. Yet, Hiyori knew that Makoto deep down, wanted to form new connections. Hiyori knew that Makoto hoped with all his animal loving heart, that he’d get over his social anxiety. But, Hiyori knew better than to just throw them all at him at once. He wanted to protect his brother so desperately. It pained him all those years, watching him suffer so emotionally, and physically. He wanted to prevent that at all costs.

“Rin, please!” Asahi pleaded, which confused Hiyori. Was he really spaced out for that long?

“NO, you fucking headass.” Rin looked annoyed, which was understandable, Asahi could get on people’s nerves incredibly easy. Wether he tried to or not.

“Just please let me get with your sister! She’s so bad dude, you don’t get it.”

“If you ask me that again, I’m going to rip your face off.” That’s pretty much all it took for their conversation to dial down and end. Asahi was the kind of guy who wanted people, that didn’t want him. Most of the girls at their school thought he was attractive. But, the few that never gave him the time of day, were the ones that he wanted the most. It seemed like rejection was a turn on for him.

“Did you guys hear about that party Chigusa is throwing?” Seijuro asked the group, once everyone was settled down.

“Yeah, It’s in like two weeks right?” Kisumi added. Hiyori was so down for anything, he’d been so stressed out lately. He just wanted to go have a good time somewhere.

“Okay well, we’re fucking going. I don’t give a shit if you guys already have other plans. I’m not missing a banger just cause’ you dickfaces are busy.”  Sei aggressively responded. 

“If I can sleepover at someone else’s house, I’m down.” Hiyori wanted to get fucked up but, he needed to lower his risk of getting caught by his parents. He knew for a fact if he went home wasted, and one of his younger siblings caught him. It was over. And, if his parents caught him first hand. He’d be brutally murdered.

“I got you man, don’t worry.” Kisumi was the groups mom, always coming to the rescue.

“That goes for the rest of you too.” He added. Everyone was already getting excited. Parties were their scene. They never, were not invited to one. They’d gone to every single one since the beginning of the school year, and they weren’t planning on stopping any time soon. They wanted to make the most of their last two years, and had decided on this during the past summer.

“Hey Hiyori, isn’t your brother going to start coming here next week? He definitely needs to go with us. The more the merrier am I right?” Hiyori had never wanted to strangle Rin so badly, in their entire friendship. That had to be the stupidest thing, he’s ever said in his entire seventeen years of life. Hiyori would never allow Makoto to go to a party. Makoto would never want to go to one either. He hoped.

“Uh, absolutely not, you psycho.”

“What? Why?”

“Because, I said no!” Hiyori raised his voice, not wanting to have this discussion with Rin. 

The more the idea sunk in, the more Hiyori felt like locking Makoto in his room, and never letting him out. If Makoto ever attended the types of parties he did, Hiyori would lose it. That absolutely terrified him. What if Makoto felt pressured into going, and then once he got there, had an anxiety attack? What if someone took advantage of him? Hiyori was getting upset just thinking about it. His brain was fried. He just wanted to go home.

“No fun.”

————


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry, I really just didn’t expect it to take this long for a new update :/  
> EDIT : I DIDNT FUCKING REALIZE I WAS SPELLING AYUMU’S NAME WRONG AND NOW IM DEPRESSED ABOUT HAVING TO FIX IT

Today felt like a heavy weight was lowering itself on Ayumu’s back. Well, today and every day of this entire year, so far. She didn’t expect anything less from her second year of high school. With that being said, she couldn’t really think of anything enjoyable about high school. Boys didn’t take an interest in her, the mistake of taking classes a whole grade above her own was finally getting to her, and her only seemed to be perfectly okay. 

Ayumu always drowned herself with immense negative thoughts about her appearance, her feelings, and her abilities in school. Today, was no exception. Ayuma felt like the outsider in her friend group. She loves Gou, Isuzu, and Chigusa. They’re her comfort zone. But, in the back of her mind, she couldn’t help but feel less than them. They were everything she felt she wasn’t.

As ridiculous as it sounds, the mere fact that boys never seem to seek her out, hurt the most. She wanted that validation, that acceptance from them. Knowing herself, who she really was, even if she got the chance, she’d still be the biggest prude at her school. She wanted to change everything about herself. Ayumu was incredibly uncomfortable in her own skin. The uniforms did very little to hide all her insecurities. She compared herself to them all the time.

The walk to chemistry was a drag. She had to walk from one end of the school, to the other, and more often than not, she was late. Not by much, not enough to piss off Sensei Tatsumi, and that’s what really mattered. She opened the door to her class softly, not trying to cause any disruption, if any attention was focused on her at a time like this, she’d be so embarrassed, the daily routine never helped the fear go away. Just after popping in the door and browsing the room for her usual seat. Something was definitely off. Her usual seat was taken. Gou’s brother Rin, was now the current occupant. He shot Ayuma a friendly wave, displaying his bizarre choppers in a rather inviting way. She returned the gesture with a small smile, and shy wave.

 

“Kunikida-san, we have brand new seats, dear,” Sensei Tatsumi stated as Ayumu walked further into the classroom.

 

“Yours is just right next Mikoshiba-kun, on the far left of the class.” Ayumu spotted out the seat. Low and behold, one of the three people in this class she’s never spoken to. For good reason of course, she was scared of them. She kicked Rin’s desk a bit as she passed, on the way to her ‘new and improved’ seat.

 

“Switch with me...” she eyed him awkwardly.

“Hello to you too.” Rin smirked casually.

 

“Please, he seems overwhelming and obnoxious. Not to mention scary...very, very scary.” She shook her head, not even wanting to imagine what harmful things Mikoshiba could possibly do, if she were to piss him off.She’s known Seijuuro Mikoshiba her whole school carrier. He’s always been a year older than her. Unfortunately, Ayumu always found herself having to take classes that were too difficult for her. She had excelled in test taking strategies, but that by no means meant she was ready for the material to become harder. Her mom made the decision to have her continue on with an “advance” curriculum, which just meant her core classes would all be a year ahead, and with the upperclassmen.

“Sei’s a really good guy Ayumu, give him a chance. He’s nice, and surprisingly good at chemistry. Maybe, if you ask nicely he might even let you feel him up a bit.” Ayumu’s face scrunched up, shocked Rin would just blurt that out so loudly. She could never think about doing such a thing with one of her best friends brother, especially since they’d never even been properly introduced. He for sure has no idea who she is. Ayumu blames it on the fact that he’s probably a self centered asshole. Only, it’s more than likely because she would be an awkward mess.

“Wish me luck.” Ayumu pretended to cry all the way past Rin’s desk, which only made him laugh harder.

The closer Ayumu approached the desk, the more she just came to terms with her faith, and that she’d just have to suck it up. She set her bag down right by the leg of the chair, and taking a seat right by Seijuuro.

“Hey, I’m Mikoshiba Seijuuro, but you can call me Sei, lovely to meet you.” He smiled so big, so genuine, Ayumu was confused. He normally looked like a huge asshole.

“Hello, just call me Ayumu.” Blunt, and straight to the point. No dilly dallying here. Ayumu was her name, and ignoring overbearing people was her game. As stupid as it sounds, she could already feel an annoying vibe off of him. Canceling out all the fear she had for him twenty seconds prior. Taking a seat right next to him, and placing her materials on her side of the desk, she noticed Seijuuro staring at her. 

“May I help you with anything?” She tried to ask as politely as she could, everything that came out in her voice sounded polite anyways. She didn’t want to come off as rude though, even if she didn’t want to sit by him. 

“I was just wondering, could I get your number? We’ll end up doing partner projects, and I want it just in case.” He smiled brightly, again. Ayumu was taken a back slightly. He was just as blunt as her.

“Uh, sure.” She didn’t know wether it was alarming that he was straight forward about wanting her number, or if what Rin had said beforehand, had triggered her defense system. Either way, she didn’t want to seem rude and decline.

It’s not like she didn’t _completely_ not know him. She knew of him. He hung out with Rin’s group of friends, and she talked to a few of them. Mostly when she’d go over to hang out with Gou, and Rin and some of them just so happened to be there too. This one was the exception though. She’s never had to talk to him whatsoever. 

Ayumu didn’t realize she had spaced out for most of class, until Seijuuro passed her a stack of papers. He grinned widely at her. 

“What’s this?” She asked, confused, and sort of disoriented from her space out session. 

“The notes from class today. You can borrow them if you want, I noticed you weren’t taking any.” He continued to smile at her as if she was the most amusing thing that has ever stepped on planet earth.

“Oh, uh, thank you.” She didn’t know how to react. Why is he being so kind? Maybe it’s a front. None of Rin’s friends are this generous, right? Maybe they all were and she just never payed enough attention. It was all so bizarre. Guys his size, with his looks, and his body, were never this kind. At least, not without an ulterior motive. She’d have to talk to Rin more about this guy later. It would just be weird to ask Isuzu about her older brother, she’d definitely think there was something suspicious happening even if there wasn’t. 

Ayumu didn’t know why but, she was interested in Seijuuro. Not romantically, never. But, what she did know was, he didn’t seem like a bad guy. Annoying? Probably. Overbearing? Sure. Obnoxious? Definitely. She could get used to his presence in her life though, she knew that much.

 

Maybe, he wasn’t so bad.

 

—————

 

“So...I see you getting cozy with Mr. Mikoshiba.” Right after class, Rin wasted no time to bring himself over and bother Ayumu.

“Could you say that any louder? I don’t think I heard you clear enough.” She eyed him, trying her best to give attitude, which was very difficult for her to pull off with such baby-like features. 

Rin rolled his eyes, “I hope you’re aware that, there is no way you’re not going to like him.” He smirked. 

“That’s where you’re wrong, I plan on becoming friends with him and no more, and only for the sake of my grade in this class. I’m not stupid, I have a little bit more common sense than you think I have.” She glared right at him. Ayumu was annoyed, she wasn’t going to like Seijuuro, she was sure of it. Why couldn’t Rin understand that.

“Okay, sure. Whatever helps you sleep at night.” 

“You would say that.” Rin rolled his eyes again, Ayumu hoping they got suck like that. 

“Anyways, I would walk you to Pre-calc’, but I’m not allowed to be late to Culinary anymore.” Rin huffed, then walked out of the classroom, leaving Ayumu to pick up the last of her materials in peace. Rin was starting to get in her head, she couldn’t lie about that. It was only the first day of this new seating arrangement. No way in hell, was she going to catch feelings _on_ _the_ _first_ _day_. In fact, she wasn’t going to catch feelings _period_.

————

All day. All day, Ayumu had been thinking about Rin, and his stupid conspiracy. She couldn’t fathom how many times his words had repeated in her head, over, and over. It was ridiculous. 

The thing about Rin was, He screamed ‘stupid jock energy,’ he knew absolutely nothing about nothing. He was a hopeless romantic, the worst kind. Any advice on love from Rin is a one way ticket to ruining a relationship. He relied too much on ‘faith’ and ‘kissing under mistletoes’ to give any good insight. Listening to him would completely sabotage whatever issue was at stake. That being said, he wasn’t sounding too wrong about this, and that was scary in itself. Ayumu might have to be a bit more cautious then she had anticipated. 

“You’re a lunatic.” Ayumu had heard a bit of chatter, not to far away, coming from the corner of the hallway. She was currently wandering around the halls after the bell rang, avoiding her English class, as per usual. It only takes two minutes to get across the other end of the hallway. She had no shame showing up late, she sat in the back anyways and didn’t make a sound. She was bad at English. Reading aloud in a language she isn’t familiar with, surrounded by students who she had no relation to, really hit the anxiety where it hurt. 

“I don’t know how to explain it, but, she made me feel stuff man.” Ayumu hid behind the trash bin placed at the end of the hall, the vagueness of the conversation was comedic gold to her. 

“You’ve spoken to her, what? Like once? You know nothing about her, you just lack in common sense and that’s why you think you’re in love.” Stupid boys, Ayumu thought. She was enjoying herself quite nicely, until a recognization of tone hit her tiny ears. 

“All I’m saying is that I’m interested in getting to know her.”

“That’s the smartest thing you’ve said, ever.” The familiarity was unmistakable, how could she have not noticed before? The lack in knowledgeable vocabulary gave it away so easily. Getting up quickly and trying to make a run for it could have been the worst idea she’d ever constructed. Running down an empty hallway could have possibly been the main contributing factor. 

Stopping right in her tracks, Ayumu assumed he’d let her go off easy, breezy.

“Hey! Ayumu!” Having no other choice, that wouldn’t make her seem like a complete dick, Ayuma turned around, and began walking back towards Seijuuro, and his friend.

“Hello, Seijuuro.” Ayumu responded formally, wanting to seem casual, while attempting to hide the fact that she was incredibly out of breath from running a solid four seconds total. It wasn’t her day, and she was beginning to debate just heading home now.

“Where are you headed to in such a rush?” Was he stupid? There’s only one logical answer to that question. Ayumu attempted not to give him a ‘are you serious’ look, considering she made it incredibly obvious she didn’t want to be conversing with him. Instead, she eyed both of the men directly in front of her. Seijuuro’s friend was a tad shorter. He seemed to carry a calm demeanor, unlike Seijuuro’s firecracker persona. 

“I’m late for English so, I was just trying to get there quicker.” Ayumu felt awkward around overpowering personalities. Especially those she didn’t want to be around. He didn’t seem to take the hint. 

“Oh, sick. Hiyori and I were headed that way too, we can walk you if you’d like?” That was Hiyori? He was also, one of Rin’s friends which she had yet to interact with. Ayumu had heard his name more than a few times but, she never cared enough to connect his name with his face. She wasn’t aware who went to her school in the first place. Ayumu just wanted to go home and cuddle up with her cats. The day wasn’t even half way over, and she was horribly exhausted. A nap was well needed. 

“Uh, well...you see, I was actually feeling a bit tired, so I might just go nap in the nurses office.” Lying wasn’t her strong suit, but this seemed to get the job done quite well. 

“Bummer. I can walk you there if you’d like then?” He grinned, Ayumu had never felt worse. And what was with all that smiling? She couldn’t say no, she’d feel bad about it later, and that’s guilt she would rather not endure. 

“If you really want to, then sure.”

“Alright, bet.” Ayumu couldn’t deny that the overly excited face he made, was kind of cute. But the urge to kick herself in the face for thinking that definitely overpowered her thoughts. And the entire walk to the nurses office was making the situation feel a whole lot worse. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This really just isn’t all that long akhskahskajkdf


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the HUGE wait on this, I promise it won’t take as long for the next chapter, also I’m like incredibly aware this is kind of short. luv y’all.  
> (sorry for any grammatical errors teehee)

Isuzu was on a time crunch. Attempting to knock out the rest of her Math homework was holding her back immensely. It wasn’t her fault the Mikoshiba’s were prone to be utterly horrible with numbers. She’d been looking into getting a tutor, but mostly because her dad was on her case about it. Isuzu would be miserable giving up who knows how many hours of her precious time, to sit in a small room and go over algebraic formulas with some weirdo, who’d probably be talking shit in their head about how stupid she was. She knew her dad wouldn’t stop nagging at her until she had herself sorted out, so it seemed like a none negotiable task. With that being said, a solid B on her transcript would do her some good.

She just had absolutely no time for anything, her priorities were elsewhere. All Isuzu cared about was her friends, soccer, and most recently the interview for her recent move up to soccer captain, in the school’s newspaper. 

It was the main reason for her recent decrease in attention, on literally anything else. Regardless, grades needed to be her number one. If she’d let them slip anymore, the school wouldn’t allow her to play, and that would truly be the end for her. “Iwatobi’s girls soccer captain booted to the bench!” had to be one of the most horrifying headlines she’d thought of. It’d spread faster than wild fire. She couldn’t afford to screw herself over like that. Not after her coach let her know scouts were keeping an eye on her. That small article would definitely put in a good word to whoever was interested in her playing. 

The unfortunate part about it all, Isuzu had no idea who’d be interviewing her. She didn’t really know anyone in the Journalism club, and she’d never bother before to look into it. If she was being honest, anything not sports related was stupid to her. She knew that was quite an ignorant way to think, and she was fully aware to never voice it. 

No one had ever not liked her before, or so she’d like to think. If the person giving the interview didn’t like her, she’d shave her head and cry. Isuzu’s been dwelling about it for two weeks, and she would love to say she’d be getting over with it tomorrow. The hard truth was, she couldn’t get it over with for another week, and it wouldn’t be published till the following Monday, and even then, so many more factors could contribute to a full-on disaster. If it went terribly, she’d continue to stress about how negatively it’d portray her. Even if it did go well, she would still have anxiety over the weekend about it. She wasn’t usually someone who overthought, whatsoever. She wasn’t used to this. 

 

Isuzu just wasn’t going to end up sleeping tonight.

———————— 

Isuzu felt like she was back at square one. First period had barely begun and the paper she gets handed over is her Algebra 2 exam from the week before. A fat F was currently lying flat on her desk, as well as a note written right below it, stating, “Consider asking for extra help and practice.” 

“Okay, fuck you.” Isuzu muttered under her breath. She was beyond annoyed. Her professor was a complete idiot, on top of her already being incapable of understanding math. She was no quitter but dropping the class and taking it during the summer seemed like her best bet at this point.

A tutor seemed too time consuming, she already had to attend weight training four times a week, soccer practice five times a week, and physical therapy for her shitty hamstring on the weekends. There was no time in her schedule for extra activities. She wasn’t trying to be difficult on purpose, but disrupting the balance in her life was not an option. If her brothers could get by, she could too. 

“Excuse me, do you mind handing me the stack of papers on your desk...? Hello?” Isuzu hadn’t realized she spaced out the majority of the class period dwelling on her seemingly minuscule issues. She also hadn’t realized that they had been passing back papers from the last two weeks. She instantly felt bad about having to make the boy behind her wait. She was also incredibly embarrassed at the fact that she couldn’t even remember his name. She could definitely see this becoming a major problem in her future. She couldn’t point fingers at anyone, this was all on her. 

“Oh my god! I am so sorry!” She faced the nameless boy completely now, looking him in the eyes with guilt written all over her face. His stare alone screamed ‘go away.’

“It’s alright.” His face was emotionless, instantly looking away the moment he gave his response. Isuzu turned back around and gathered all the papers that didn’t have her name written anywhere. She took a peek at his name, as well as his grade on every single exam. She was stunned, the sheets were flawless. No mistake made anywhere, it was like you were looking at the answer key itself. She took notice that his name was a bit girly, but Isuzu had definitely recognized it from somewhere. He looked familiar, more than likely because he was in her class, but she’d seen his name before. 

After making sure she collected every single one of his sheets, she turned around with a big smile, and handed them back to him.

“Sorry, again.” Isuzu wouldn’t label herself as overbearing, but she’s definitely heard a couple people use a variety of similar phrases to describe her. The tutor idea was out of the equation for her, but if she made some sort of attempt to take action, she’d feel less bad for telling her dad that she was ‘trying her hardest.’ She’d eventually manage to find a way to pass her classes nice and easy. No tutors, no teachers, probably cheating.

After a few more not-so properly thought out ideas, and a couple more long stares at Haruka Nanase kid, it dawned on her.

“I couldn’t help but notice, you’re really good at math, Nanase.” Easing her way into asking Nanase to let her copy off him in the upcoming test, just brilliant. She felt like an absolute genius. She’d kiss his ass so hard, he’d have no choice. He stared back at her for a second before clearing his throat. 

“Just Haru is fine.” Isuzu was more than disappointed. Just like that, their conversation was over. She couldn’t even call that exchange of words a conversation, it was so minor. She was confused. He was very ‘straight to the point’. He also seemed closed off and wasn’t really giving her anything to work with. She probably should also give it a few more days, maybe she’ll end up annoying him enough that he’ll let her copy in exchange for her silence. She’d most definitely have to deal with another F in the near future if she couldn’t convince Haru. Isuzu needed to get on his good side, and fast.

The only effective way Isuzu thought she could make conversation with Haru was if she just blurted out random things that’d pop into her head, and hope he wouldn’t run away from her. She’d have to think about this more thoroughly. The last thing she wanted to do was make him hate her. 

———————

Lunch came painfully slow for Isuzu. Who was currently in the process of staring directly at Haru, sitting a few lunch tables away, with what looked like, were his friends. She wasn’t being discreet about it either, which caused Ayumu and Gou to become incredibly concerned (and annoyed) with her. She hadn’t opened her mouth once since the start of lunch, and that was alarming on it’s own. 

“Imagine what it’s like to be crazy...” Gou stated, obviously mocking Isuzu for not caring about openly stalking some random boy. 

“Imagine what it’s like having a huge mouth.” Reciprocated Isuzu, keeping her eyes on the prize. She’d never seen Haru outside of math. She barely just found out he was even in her class to begin with. She wasn’t going to lose sight of him. She vowed to look for him after lunch to try and talk to him. She felt a tad bit selfish. She wasn’t trying to become friends with Haru, or anything. He would however, be of great value as a close acquaintance. No yeah, she definitely sounded like a dick. 

“Hey guys, would it be shitty if I got close to someone, to...I don’t know, better my math grade? No pressure! Take all the time you need to  _ thoroughly  _ think about this.” 

“You’re stupid right? No, actually, you must be insane.” Ayumu gave her a judgements glare. 

“I’m not hearing a no...” Singsonged Isuzu. Clearly, nothing was going to change her mind. She was as stubborn as they came. Everyone should’ve expected this. What Isuzu wasn’t expecting was the huge smack to the back of her head. 

“We’d really appreciate it if you’d stop being a creep, babe.” Gou would sell her soul if it meant she got to look at half naked men all day. Which concerned Isuzu. How creepy was she being, that in turn made Gou, of all people, uncomfortable?

“Okay, I get it, sorry.” 

“I think it’s a little too late for sorry, considering your target is just about almost here.” Ayumu didn’t give Isuzu an early enough notice. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I JUST REALLY HOPE THIS DOESN’T FLOP, DONT DRAG ME PLEASE. thanks for reading!
> 
> I post AU’s and one shots on Tumblr, I also complain a lot on there lmao @readytocancelplans


End file.
